Homestuck Truth or Dare
by ForgetfulMoa
Summary: A game of truth or dare played by the Homestuck cast and overseen by a maybe crazy Author. Shenanigans ensue might contain OC in later chapters feel free to send in your own truths and dares Rated T for Karkat and Gamzee


A short brownish haired girl wearing possibly the coolest hat in all of paradox space stands in an empty house, of course it won't be empty for long but the quiet will not be missed once the shenanigans start. She makes a creepy grin and waits. Several minutes later there is a loud crack and 12 trolls and 8 humans appear in the empty room. Once they have gotten themselves sorted out they start to look around wondering where they are. It takes them a second to notice the short girl standing over in the corner watching them. WHO ARE YOU asks Karkat, me? She answers with a goofy grin, YES YOU WHO ELSE WOULD I FUCKING MEAN replied Karkat who could not believe in the lack of sense this human had.

Well she said floating up I am the Author, you have been summoned here by the power of the Truth or Dare Bosses and will play a game of truth or dare for their amusement. The cast of Homestuck looked around slightly confused wondering what was going on. You have been transported to this awesometastic cottage-house where the game will take place the Author continued, any attempts to leave or otherwise cause problems will result in INTENSE PUNISHMENT! She yelled and flew in a loopy loop. What kind of punishment? Asked Equius from somewhere in the crowd. The Author floated back down and answered that that certain bridge would be crossed when the time was right.

She smiled and then said why don't I get you guys introduced to the house while we wait for truths and dares to be sent in, she followed this statement by floating out the door. She showed the cast the various rooms that they would be staying in, Karkat, Sollux and Tavros had one room, Kanaya, Terezi, and Nepeta had another room, Aradia, Feferi, and Vriska shared a room, Equius, Gamzee, and Eridan shared another room. As for the humans, the four girls shared a room, and the four boys shared a room. After an hour or so of everyone getting settled in they gathered in a large common room that contained a couple of couches a large television and a small table.

NOW WHAT? Asked Karkat slightly confused by the fact that the Author was not yelling or flying around, instead she was chilling on the back of one of the couches tapping away on a tablet. Eh, she answered looking up from what she was reading, well since no truth or dares have been sent in because this is just the first chapter so there really isn't anything to do. Wwhat are you? Asked Eridan suddenly, huh? Answered the author slightly befuddled. Wwhat are you? Repeated Eridan, are you a human or a troll? What? Said the author obviously confused, Eridan rolled his eyes and said you look like a human but you have horns so what are you. Oh exclaimed the Author finally getting the question. She then pulled off her previously mentioned awesometastic hat, it was red with two dragon style horns curving back for both sides. Isn't it cool she said admiring her awesome piece of headwear. Confused looks were passed around but nobody said anything.

After another hour or so dragged by nothing interesting had happened finally the Author couldn't take it anymore and asked the others what they wanted to do until the truths and or dares started coming in. Why don't we play a small game of truth or dare ourselves to get a feel of how it works said Kanaya, this was met with a large grin from the Author who thought this was a brilliant idea, and slightly nervous looks from everyone else. That's a great idea said the Author and followed this up by standing up and blowing into a trumpet very loudly to get everyone's attention. WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A SMALL DEMO VERSION OF TRUTH OR DARE SO WE CAN ALL GET A TASTE OF HOW IT WILL GO, she yelled before sliding down onto the couch to explain the rules. Alrighty the rules are as follows she said, when someone dares (or truths (is truths a word? (Word says it's a word))) You to do something you must do it, failing to do so will result in one of the following punishments, you will either be forced to step on a Lego she said holding out a small plastic brick, or be forced to face THIS she said dramatically holding up an iPod. I think most of us know of the Lego's incredible powers of pain, but on THIS she repeated holding up the iPod again, is a compilation of the worst possible music ever created. Failing to do your dare (or truth) will result in you either stepping on the Lego or listening to ALL the music on this iPod. Anyway since we will be daring each other whoever was dared last gets to choose who to dare next, and no daring the person who dared you because that would just be silly. Also she added no make outs or murder because one it's awkward, and two, do you know how hard blood is to clean out of carpets?

All right now that we have all that out-of-the-way the Author concluded let's get started, since this was Kanaya's idea she gets to start. All right then, I can choose anyone? She asked, the Author nodded in response, Kanaya then turned back to the crowd. After some thought she came to a conclusion, Equius come with me please she said and left the room, Equius obviously a little flabbergasted looked at the Author who said This is a part of her dare go, Equius then stood up and left the room. The Author sighed and then looked at those who remained in the room and asked them if they played fruit ninja.

After several minutes a loud thwack and a thud was heard from outside the room, which caused some individuals to glance up nervously, the author on the other hand seemed undisturbed by the sound continued to focus on the game she was playing. After another fifteen minutes ore so, Kanaya returned, she walked back in and sat on one of the couches. Where is Equius? Asked the Author, to which Kanaya just smiled and motioned with her hand, at that Equius walked in, except his hair had gotten cut and was now only slightly shorter then Karat's, and rather fluffy looking. Everyone stares at Equius causing him to blush a deep blue, after an awkward moment he shimmies over and sits next to Nepeta who tackle hugs him with a screech of happiness. Could I have my glasses back please asked Equius, holding out his hand towards Kanaya. No I think I will keep them with me for a while answered Kanaya answered with a small smile.

Everyone stared at Equius shocked by how different he looked, you look great said the Author as she floated by causing Equius to blush deeper, everyone laughed and turned their attention back to the game despite the fact that everyone was taking sneaky peeks at the overly sweaty troll. By the way it's your turn to dare someone to do something pointed out the Author. Ok replied Equius and looked around the room. He evidently did not want to choose any of the highbloods, and after a moment he came to a decision, Vantas he said causing Karkat to look up shocked. I um dare you to announce your blood color. At this revelation everyone leaned in closer not wanting to miss this. Karkat paled and then said NO. Oh said the Author with a coy look do you want this then she said holding out the Lego, Karkat grabbed the Lego and was about to step on it when he was reminded to remove his shoe first. After removing his shoe he stepped on the Lego screeched like a girl and fell over. WHAT THE FUCK he yelled obviously shocked at the sudden pain he was feeling. The Author laughed until she was rolling around in the air with a crazy looking grin. After regaining her composure she returned to the ground and looked up as if nothing had happened. Well with that done it is now Kakrat's turn to dare (or truth)

Someone. Karkat looked over at the author and asked IT CAN BE ANYTHING RIGHT? The author nodded again and started to float in lazy circles. He then looked at Sollux and proclaimed his dare SOLLUX I DARE TO LOSE YOUR HACKING SKILLS AND THEN TRY TO PROGRAM SOMETHING he said. What? How exactly doth that work? Responded Sollux it'th not like I can just randomly forget all my hacking skillth. That can be dealt with do you accept the dare? Said the Author looking over at Sollux. Thure I guess was his response the Author then shrugged and floated upwards she snapped her fingers there was a faint swoosh and Sollux blinked, I don't feel any different he said. The Author just grinned and apearified a husktop which she handed him with a small smirk.

Sollux booted up the computer and then just stared at it for a while before realizing he had no idea what he was doing and had a mental breakdown . . .

Ok I think that is enough of that, decided the Author, she snapped her fingers and the laptop disappeared and Sollux got his skills back. I think that is enough of that she said, times up. There were disgruntled rumblings but everyone again dispersed to their own activities. Enjoy it while it lasts smiled the Author and floated off.

* * *

**alright for the rules they are as follows **

**1. No murders or Makeouts (but ships are still fine)**

**2. All affects from the previous chapter unless otherwise specified will be removed at the end of that chapter (thats so things are easier to keep track off)**

** 3. If you want characters that are not currently in the story that is fine and they can be added **

**4. For the time being no OCs (might change later)**

**O.K now that that has been sorted out, please send in any truth or dares you would like, thanks :D**


End file.
